Forgiving the Past
by Kuvira Jr
Summary: Kuvira is out of prison and has one last person she wants to apologize to. How could she know it would end up like this?
1. chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a fic I've been writing for a while so here y'all go! Trigger warnings: Child abuse and neglect, under age drinking, abuse in general stuff like that. uuuummm lets just start. (I DO NOT OWN AVATAR)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 1 1/2 years since Kuvira was released from prison. She had helped create a constitutional monarchy for the earth kingdom and had been in jail for five years. Su and the other Beifongs forgave her (for the most part) and she was part of team she was in the upper ring of Ba-sing-sa in her apartment checking a list of people she threw in prison camps.

Most the names were scratched out as she apologized to all of them ( or at least tried). All but one named Kya. The name had grown more popular throughout the world once the avatar named one of his children Kya. She sighed as she went to the royal palace and checked the census. King Wu graciously allowed her to use any resource she wanted in the palace as longs as there was a guard with her. She found out that there are 267 Kyas across the earth kingdom and 27 of them were in Ba-sing-sa. She walked to her apartment with a list of would find this Kya apologize and go to Zoufu for a little while. She walked in set her list on the desk and fell asleep on her

OoO

She woke to someone knocking on the door. She walked over the the door and slammed her foot into the ground and saw it was Korra. She opened the door.

"Hey Kuvira!" Korra beamed.

She opened the door a little more. "What are you doing here?"

"Well aren't you welcoming." Korra strode in to her apartment. "Do you even live here?"

Kuvira sighed and shut the door. She turned and scanned the room. The walls were a light green and had a few paintings on the walls. She had a bookshelf full of books but the only true sign of someone living there was the papers all over her bed and desk. "Yes I live here and I'm waiting for an answer." She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, Asami is away on business for a while and I got bored." Korra sat on the sofa.

"Okay but I doubt the Avatar has time to visit me with her busy schedule."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Ha ha Kuvira we both know you're siked to see me."

She gave Korra a small smile and started walking towards her room. "Okay you can tag along."

"Yes!"

"Just let me get dressed." She shut the door to her room as she heard Korra reply.

OoO

She came back out with simple street clothes on and a bag over her shoulder. Korra turned around " You looking for someone or is that your new look?"

She rolled her eyes. " Yeah I'm looking for a girl or woman named Kya."

"Okay where is she?"

"I don't know."

Korra crossed her arms. "What does she look like?"

"I don't know?"

Korra sighed "What do you know?"

She looked up at Korra. "I know I put her in a prison camp." She grabs the list of addresses and they look all over Ba-sing-sa. They search and go to every address. They went to the last address a little apartment in the middle ring. Kuvira knocked but no answer.

"That's just great." Korra mumbles.

"Are you looking for Kya?" They turn to see a young boy about 8 or 9.

"Yes do you know where to find her?" The boy looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course, come on." He started down the street. She glanced at Korra and they followed the boy.

OoO

They followed the boy down the street into an alleyway and through a door and saw a earth bending arena. "Kya is next she always pays for a few of the kids from the orphanage to attend her matches." She handed the boy a couple yuans

"Thanks kid." He looked up at her then at the money in his hand.

"Your welcome!" He ran over to his friends and showed them the yuans. They both sat down and watched the rest of this match play out. Korra looked over at Kuvira.

" You know I did a match like this before I met Toph?"

"Really?" Korra looked back at the match. "Yeah things were crazy then huh?" She looked down at her feet.

"Yeah crazy" Before Korra could respond The next match was announced.

OoO

"THE REAPER VERSES THE ORPHAN!" Cheers from the crowd were deafening as the opponents walked into the arena. Kuvira was shocked to see Kya she looked no older than 18 years old while the reaper looked at least 30 or so. They bowed then took their stances but something about her was oddly familiar but she couldn't place it. "FIGHT!" The reaper immediately threw a couple melon sized rocks at her but she easily avoided both of them. He threw three more at her she turned and bent the rocks with her using their momentum to send them flying at her opponent. Korra leaned over

"That was a waterbending move."

"What?" Kuvira kept watching as Kya bent a wall up to block another rock.

"Zuko always said the greatest benders learn from all aspects of the art." She nodded.

"Okay but seriously, watch her bending." They watch Kya avoid being sent up into the air as The Reaper lifted pillars out of the ground.

"Airbender." Kuvira stared at her for a moment.

"No look at her form. Who does that remind you of?" Kya bends a wall up just in time to block four huge boulders coming her way and then shoved The Reaper into the wall knocking the breath out of him.

OoO

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five! THE ORPHAN WINS AGAIN!" The cheers rose back to their deafening state as Kya waved to the crowd. Kuvira and Korra noticed that The Reaper had regain his breath and seemed furious that he had lost. He kicked up a rock and sent it at her. She started to turn but she was to slow and the rock smashed into her back. She screamed a painful scream as she collapsed onto the floor. Security was holding back The Reaper as medics tried to carry Kya. Kuvira watched as Kya was being dragged away and finally realized why she recognized her. Kya had tried to kill her. She turned to Korra

"That's her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I redid the dialogue on this chapter and the next one soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry it took me so long. I typed it up but didn't save and i hate retyping things. Anyway here you go! Trigger Warning slight panic attack. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Korra looks over. "Are you sure?"

Kuvira glanced at her. "One hundred percent."

Korra heads into the crowd. "Alright let's go."

They make their way into the main entrance and push through the crowd to the infirmary. They walk in to find Kya fighting against the doctor.

"I'm fine." Kya deadpans

"I know but if you let me..."

"I said I'm fine!" Kya jerked away and stood to walk away but Korra stood in the way.

"Maybe you should listen to the doctor."

Kya closed her eyes and sighed. "No thanks Avatar."

Korra looked shocked. "How...how did you know it was me?"

Kya chuckled. "I'll never tell." Korra looked confused and Kuvira chuckled.

"Why don't you let Korra look at you she's a healer." Kya seemed to think about this and finally relented.

"Okay but only at my apartment." Korra glanced at Kuvira and she nodded.

"Alright lead the way." Kya strode pass Korra and marched through the crowd of her fans promising to be there for tomorrow's match.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrive at the apartment and Kya walks in and waves them in. "Shoes by the door please." She starts to make tea at the stove as Korra and Kuvira slip off their shoes.

"Ummm..."

Kya opened her cabinet. "Oh right lights are on the left...sorry."

Korra flips the switch and sits at the table with Kuvira. "So you gonna let me see what's wrong?" Kya brings a tea tray over and pours them all tea.

"Hope you like rose tea." She then took a long sip. "Okay so I'll let you work your water bender magic or whatever. But no questions asked. Got it?"

Korra glanced at Kuvira then turned back to Kya. "Okay."

Kya got up and gestured for them to wait then went into a different room. She came back with a large metal bowl full of water and wearing just her bindings. "Have fun." She set the bowl down next to Korra and sat on a stool facing away from the avatar.

Korra gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as the other signaled for Kuvira to see. Kuvira winced just looking at it. Kya's back was all raw as if she had been whipped repeatedly. It looked infected and like Kya had tried to stitch it herself. She wondered what (or who) caused this.

Korra shook her head and started to bend the water toward her back. "This will hurt for a few seconds then it will feel much better okay?" Kya just nodded. Korra bent the water onto her back and began healing. Kya hunched forward slightly and hissed then began to relax. Korra kept healing for about an hour and twenty minutes and had somehow managed to remove the stitches. Kya's back looked so much better all that was left was a few raw patches and scars from the cuts but there was a scar they didn't notice before. But Kya stood up before they could get a good look at it all. "Thank you Avatar." Kya left and returned in a loose tunic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kya sat at the table and poured herself more tea. "So what brings the Avatar to the middle ring?"

Once again Korra glanced at Kuvira. "Well my friend just wanted to tal..."

Kya stretched. "I don't believe the Great Uniter and I have much to talk about."

This time Kuvira spoke up. "If you knew it was me why didn't you say so?"

Kya shrugged. "No need to make a fuss is there?"

Kuvira stood up. "But...but I did horrible things to you! Why aren't you trying to get back at me?"

Kya suddenly burst out laughing. "Well it's not like I didn't do anything to you!"

Korra looked confused. "Wait what did you do to Kuvira?"

Kya finished laughing. "I tried to kill her...and came damn close too!"

Now Korra was laughing. "Wh.. ? No way no fucking way! She almost killed me at Zaofu and I used the avatar state!"

"I bet you fifty yuans that she still has the scar on her right shoulder."

"DEAL!" Korra turned and looked at Kuvira. Kuvira sighed and undid her tunic enough to show the scar that went from her right shoulder to her sternum. "No way! Kuvvvira you never told me that!" Kuvira simply shrugged.

Kya smiled and Korra forked over the cash. "How old was I? 11 maybe 12?" Kuvira seemed surprised by this.

"What? They said you were 16! Shit I am so sorry. Fuck I'm sorry...sorry...sor..sorry...sh..it...I..I..sorry..." Korra stood up and tried to help her but Kya was already there.

"Kuvira...KUVIRA" Kuvira eyes focused on Kya though her breathing was erratic. " Hey it's okay. I understand. You want to know how to make it up to me?" Kuvira managed a nod. "Okay then count with me 'kay?" She nodded again. " M'kay here we go. One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Good good now let's do it again." It took about three times to get Kuvira breathing more steady. "'kay Kuvira now I want you to tell me 5 things you see. 'kay?" Kuvira looked up.

"O..okay...You...K..Korra...a...tea..pot..d..door...book..shelf.." She looked back at Kya.

"Alright now tell me four things you can smell." Kuvira nodded. "Tea...dirt...Korra...sweat."

Kya nodded. "Korra is pretty smelly huh?"

Kuvira laughed at Korra's offended "Hey!"

Kya helped her as she stood up. "You feel better?"

Kuvira nodded. "I'm really sorry I truly thought you were sixteen."

Kya shrugged. "Well I was an ass when I refused to talk and I did look older than I was." Kuvira yawned. "Ah yes guest bedrooms are to the right down the hall. The bathroom is the first door on the right."

Kuvira looked confused. "What?"

Kya sighed. "Well your not going anywhere it's to late for that. There is food in pantry and I will know if you don't put something back where it goes. Also you can eat in the bedrooms as long as you clean up any mess." Korra rushed to the food pantry.

"You have rice cakes!" Kya laughed. She and Korra sat at the table and ate rice cakes while Kuvira is still dumbfounded in the middle of the room.

Kya turned around. "You want some metal head?" Kuvira turned around and sat in a chair. Kya handed her a rice cake.

"Will you come to Zaofu with us?"

Kya stopped mid chew. "What?"

Kuvira sighed. "Will you come to Zaofu with Korra and I?"

Kya seemed to ponder this. "Sure I could use a vacation. But I can't leave till after the match tomorrow. It's a metal bending match for someone to challenge my championship."

Kuvira shrugged. "Okay we'll take the 9:30 train. Sound good?"

Kya walked towards her room. "Okay, good night."

Korra also headed for bed. "night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So did you like? Please review! Don't worry my Oc isn't some "Mary Sue". Also the next chapter will come much sooner. Love y'all! Also if you have a problem with the way I wrote the panic attack please let me know...I've only ever experienced anxiety attacks.


End file.
